Can I top tonight?
by YukueFumei
Summary: In which Kuroko is seme and Kagami is uke. Warning: boy x boy; rated M;


**I'll admit I wrote this just for the sex and because I wanted uke Kagami/seme Kuroko. I'm not sorry! *goes back into hiding***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Kuroko had been awfully daring this evening. Not only had he taken the initiative, he was giving me a pretty darn good blowjob right now! Of course Kuroko had given me blowjobs before, but I think it was a first that he was taking the initiative like this. I held back a moan as Kuroko softly scraped his teeth over the tip of my erection.

"Ah, sorry," Kuroko quickly apologized as he realized he had accidently used his teeth.

So it wasn't on purpose? "It's okay, it felt sort of good," I blushed as I admitted it, a bit disappointed it wasn't on purpose.

Kuroko just smiled as he took my member in his mouth again. I arched my back as he slid down, nearly taking in all of my member. Unexpectedly I felt a finger intruding me. It felt strange, but really good at the same time.

"Nnnnng, Kuroko! Take it out!" I complained, unable to control my moans as Kuroko moved his finger around. No, why was I lying? I wanted more of this strange feeling. Suddenly I could understand really well why Kuroko liked to bottom. His probing finger felt undescribingly good.

A second finger was being pushed in. At the same time Kuroko was still working on my member with his tongue. Nearly taking everything in every time he bobbed down. At this rate I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Kuroko…" my voice was surprisingly clear, but I couldn't even finish my sentence as Kuroko thrust his fingers in harder and deeper than before. My body tensed up as his fingers brushed against my prostate. It only took Kuroko one more thrust of his fingers to make me come into his mouth.

As I was catching my breath I could feel Kuroko crawling on top of me, leaning down for a kiss which I answered greedily. The taste of my own semen lingered a bit on his lips.

"Kagami," Kuroko breathed, still close to my face after breaking the kiss. "Can I top tonight?"

"Huh? You already are on top?" I asked not comprehending. No, somewhere I already knew what he was trying to ask. I just wanted to hear it out of his mouth.

"No, not like this. I mean, can I do you?" His eager blue eyes boring into mine.

I gulped. Sooner or later Kuroko was bound to ask me this question. After all Kuroko was a guy too, I could imagine he wanted to try and top me at least once.

I gave a slight nod. "But, only if I can lie on my stomach."

Kuroko chuckled as he moved aside, allowing me to turn. "As expected of Kagami, you've noticed the position that feels best for me when we're doing it."

I felt a bit ashamed. I had never noticed which position Kuroko liked best. I just didn't think I could bear to face him as he was doing me.

"Kagami, are you nervous?" I could feel Kuroko moving around on the bed, could lube was being poured between my buttocks.

"A bit," I answered him truthfully, resting my head on my arms.

"You shouldn't worry so much, it feels really good." Kuroko was probing against my entrance now.

"You don't need to tell me," I said a bit annoyed by the fact he was making me wait. Kuroko always turned into a moaning mess really quickly when I entered him, there was no way it didn't feel good.

Slowly Kuroko started to push in. I gritted my teeth, rather than feeling good it hurt like hell. Did Kuroko always have to endure this pain? Was I really so selfish that I never noticed he was in pain?

"Kagami, you're tight."

I know! Did you think I didn't notice myself? I wanted to complain, but if I opened my mouth I knew only growls of pain would come out. Instead I tried to concentrate on relaxing my body, which wasn't easy if it was in such pain. A grunt escaped my lips as Kuroko pushed in deeper.

"Don't tense up." Judging from Kuroko's voice he was having a hard time too. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Maybe we should just give up on this idea. My body just wasn't meant to bottom.

I clenched the bed sheet as Kuroko moved around for a bit. Suddenly I felt his hand patting my head, I realized it was his way of comforting me.

"I'm not a dog," I scowled at him. But it did help divert my attention from the pain. Somehow the pain also seemed less, even though it was still there. "You can move," I added in a soft tone.

"What? I didn't hear you?" Kuroko answered with a teasing voice.

"You heard me! Just move already!"

Kuroko started to thrust, moving slowly. I hissed nearly every time he pushed back in. Kuroko wasn't very good at finding a steady rhythm either. Minutes passed as we both struggled to make it feel better.

"Kuroko, try counting." I finally said, telling him a trick I had to use the first few times.

"What?"

"Count every time you push in. It helps you find a rhythm."

"Sorry, I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"Could be better,"

"Bakagami, you're supposed to lie and tell me it feels good," Kuroko softly knocked my head. "But it's not like you were a superstar on your first try either."

"Would you stop bringing that up already?" I blushed as I remember that embarrassing moment I was desperately trying to forget.

"No," Kuroko answered using his hands to pull my hips up, closer to him.

After just one thrust a wave of pleasure went through my body, making me forget that stinging pain.

"I hit the right spot?" Kuroko tantalized me, keeping himself still buried deep inside me, waiting for my response.

"Yeah, it felt good," I felt myself blush, I had probably let out a weird sound.

Kuroko started thrusting again, keeping a steady rhythm this time. I guess my tip did the trick for him. And god this felt good. Kuroko hit my prostate with nearly every thrust, I could finally understand why Kuroko liked this so much. The feeling of having him move inside me, nothing could compare to it.

"Ah, Kuroko," I placed my mouth on one of my arms, trying to muffle the sounds coming out of my mouth.

I felt one of Kuroko's hands move down from my hip, stroking my member. Shit, I wasn't going to last if this continued. I moved my head to its side, trying to make eye contact. But Kuroko had his eyes closed, he often did that if he was close. I was on the edge myself, I felt my voice stock in my throat, gasping for air as I came the second time that evening.

Somewhere I could hear Kuroko's restrained moan as well. On top of that I could feel some fluid hitting my insides, Kuroko just came inside me. Damn just the idea was way too erotic. With my hand I found Kuroko's left arm, without much force I pulled it towards me. Kuroko let himself fall down on his back beside me, a blush still lingered on his face.

I leaned over for a kiss. "Let's do this again sometime," I grinned at him.

"You probably won't be saying that tomorrow morning," Kuroko grinned back at me and I knew he was right. I could still remember Kuroko's complaints after our first time. By now I understood Kuroko wouldn't complain or say anything unless it really hurt. But well, that was something to worry about tomorrow at the moment nothing could take away this happiness.


End file.
